The aims of this study are to: 1) Identify and describe the frequency, severity, duration, and impact of fatigue reported by HIV-infected individuals during and between cycles of investigational IL-2 therapy; 2) Evaluate selected physiologic and psychosocial correlates of fatigue in HIV-infected subjects receiving IL-2 therapy; and 3) Identify self- care strategies used by HIV-infected persons to minimize fatigue. Both concurrent and longitudinal measurement of study variables at specified time points will be done. Subject recruitment is underway, and 33 of 50 subjects have been enrolled since April 1994.